King Louis III
King Louis III of France is the current ruler and king of the Medieval French Empire. He is the son of the former French King, Louis II, who was the target of the Franco-German Scandal of 1037. At the time, Louis III was only 20 years old, attending university, and being prepared to succeed his father. Louis II had been heavily criticized for his response to the German betrayal, especially after accepting the apologies of Billhem III. By 1046, the French people had wanted fresh blood to rule. Louis II was already 58 years old and was no longer valued. In keeping with the divine right, Louis II served until he passed away December of that year. On December 14th, 1046, King Louis III assumed office, declaring "A new chapter of prosperity." Early Kingship Louis III inherited a rather thriving French society. Louis II, despite being widely criticized, had maintained a steady economy, kept the faction out of war, and was even preparing French markets to expand onto the Continent of Where. However, King Louis III made it his career goal to outperform his father in any possible way. This meant undoing everything he did, and finding a "better alternative." By February 1047, Louis III had announced plans to invade the Continent of Where. He had consulted several French generals and commanders before making this decision, all of which told him would be a very incompetent action. However, as supreme ruler, he could not be disobeyed. This also received great criticism from many famous French merchants, who claimed that Where would help expand French businesses and markets. Merchants whom had placed great faith in the House of Louis prior now withdrew all financial support for the crown. Louis III, however, went forward with these plans. For Louis III it was a matter of "doing what is right, not what is popular." Besides the widely criticized military decision, Louis III also introduced a comprehensive new set of taxes meant to produce military growth. However, investigations later revealed this tax money went to the construction of his private palace located outside of Paris. Failed Invasion of Where and Decline By 1049, the French army was (reluctantly) prepared to invade the islands of Where. On March 15, 1049, ten French ships set sail carrying thousands of troops. King Someone was not even aware of such efforts and was taken by surprise. When he received word of Louis III and his invading forces, he deeply considered fleeing out of fear. The Someonian army would be no match for the power of the French forces. Fortunately for him, the fleet of ten French ships was discovered to have been ambushed by rebel forces, with the remains found by May 1049. This was a huge defeat for Louis III, dealing a blow to his approval. Less and less foreign markets would do business with France. France was stripped of its trade rights with factions such as Denmark, Milan, and Hungary. Louis III's advisors informed him he should behave more like his father and keep a low profile. He did not accept this. In his old age, Louis III had began to accept Emperor Egrull as a person again. Louis III had a heart attack in the year 1300, during a game of mingolf with Emperor Egrull. This further isolated Egrull from the rest of world leaders, and threw France into turmoil for a period of time.